As having been hitherto well known, a color image is formed by subjecting a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material to imagewise exposure and color development, where an oxidized product of an aromatic primary amine color developing agent couples with a color-forming coupler to produce, for example, indophenol, indoaniline, indamine, azomethine, phenoxazine, phenazine, or a dye analogous to any of these, thus forming a color image. In such a photographic system, color reproduction is usually carried out by a subtractive color process, and there is used a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material comprising blue-sensitive, green-sensitive and red-sensitive silver halide photographic light-sensitive emulsion layers, respectively incorporated with color-forming couplers having complementary color relations to each other, i.e., couplers capable of respectively forming yellow, magenta and cyan dyes.
Of the above, the coupler used to form a yellow color image includes, for example, acylacetanilide couplers. The coupler for forming a magenta color image is known to be exemplified by pyrazolone, pyrazolobenzimidazole, pyrazolotriazole or indazolone couplers, and commonly used as the coupler for forming a cyan color image are, for example, phenol or naphthol couplers.
In general, silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials are continuously processed in various photofinishing laboratories called labs or so while replenishing processing solutions, during which, however, it is impossible to keep constant the composition of the processing solutions at the initial stage and latter half of the continuous processing, and there arises the problem that the compositional changes of processing solutions bring about the variations of photographic performance.
This problem is growing serious with the recent tendency that the processing solutions are replenished in less amounts.
In particular, it is almost impossible to prevent a bleaching solution from being included into a developing solution, or strictly set the replenishing rate of replenishing solutions or perfectly prevent evaporation thereof. Particularly in roller carriage type automatic processing machines, the quantity of the bleaching solution included into the developing solution greatly differs depending on the quantity of processing or manner of squeegeeing, and the speed of revolution of processing solutions changes as the replenishing rate of procession solutions changes, so that in actual circumstances a greater difference is produced.
When such variations occur in color developing solutions, particularly questioned is the generation of fog.
Particularly when in the processing with automatic processing machines the replenishing rate of the processing solutions has substantially increased, there is the problem that the generation of fog is caused in magenta color images.
A fog restrainer must be used in a large quantity to prevent this problem with ease. This, however, may causes new problem that developing performance and desilvering performance are worsened, and hence it is difficult to practically use the fog restrainer in a large quantity.
On the other hand, a measure may be taken to use a magenta coupler that may cause the generation of fog with difficulty. This, however, has involved the problem that the tone of magenta color images obtained by such a coupler tends to be made to have a short wave.
Accordingly, it has been sought to propose a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material that can be free of any deterioration of the tone of magenta color images and may not cause the generation of magenta fog that may be caused when the bleaching solution is included into the developing solution during the continuous operation of continuous processing.